


One Direction Spanking *One Shots*

by Xxxblueeyesxxx11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D kink, 1d, Discipline, Embarrassing, Embarrassment, Enemas, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Punishment, Spanking, Suppositories, bandmates, behavior, rectal temperature, spank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxblueeyesxxx11/pseuds/Xxxblueeyesxxx11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how rowdy and immature our beloved boys can get... read about what happens when they get a bit too out of hand. Though I know there is no way this happens in real life, lets just use our imaginations, eh? Prompts are welcome!                                  Warning: spanking (obviously), occasional explicit medical procedures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing Ref

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Just post them in a comment! Also, a lot of these will be copied from my wattpad page so if you want to check that out its under the same user! Enjoy! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is due for a physical before the Where We Are tour. When he refuses to go, Liam takes over...

Liam's POV- The boys and I were all getting our pre-tour physicals today. Management wants to make sure that we're 'healthy enough' for the upcoming exhaustion and excitement that comes with tour; aka they don't want to take the risk of us getting majorly sick, and having to refund all of the fans. At least they were nice enough to book us with some reliable, old doctor who, luckily, doesn't know who we are- as far as they know at least. Yay for preventing some horrifyingly awkward appointment with a young nurse or something- I would die if a fan was in charge! *shudder* Anyway, we had to leave pretty soon. The appointment is at 6:30 and it's only fifteen minutes away, but i don't want to be late. I hate being late. I grabbed my phone and charger, figuring I would go through my emails and maybe call my mum; after all, we had to wait for each of our appointments so we were gonna be stuck there for a while. "Ready guys?" I yelled, hearing multiple footsteps storming towards me. "Yeah, calm down mate, were not late." Louis chuckled, patting me on the back. I rolled my eyes, watching as Harry and Niall came into the room. "Yeah, not yet we aren't, but we will be if you lot don't hurry your asses up!" I grumbled, grabbing my keys and jacket, "Where the hell is Zayn? ZAYN!" Groaning, I quickly jogged upstairs, trying to keep my cool. Lets be honest though, I lost that a long time ago. "Zayn, mate, you ready?" I called knocking on his wood door. After I got no reply, I huffed, opening his door and raising a brow. "Zee, what the fuck, we have to go!" I barked. "Yeah, go on, I'm not holdin' ya back" he replied, shifting a bit in his bed to get more comfortable. He was just laying there, in nothing but sweats, clearly not ready to leave, or even planning on it at that. "Zayn, what on Earth are you talking about?" I sighed, sitting down next to him, "this is Managements' decision, not ours. You know, our BOSSES, remember?" He stayed silent for a moment, but eventually answered "yeah, screw them, I don't feel like getting poked and prodded by some stranger. I hate being touched." Oh perfect, greatttt, nothing better than a defiant Zayn on your way out the door! I usually find that a nice 'motivational spanking' helps to shift his attitude, but time was ticking and we were getting later and later. "Zayn" I sighed, completely exasperated at this point, "please just get up and throw on a tee, we really don't have time for one of your tantrums." "Naw" he replied casually, beginning to dial up someone. "No, Zayn, hang up the damn phone, we ha-" "Hey Ed!"- I was cut off by Zayn, who apparently thought that he could stall longer in doing so. Damn, he was right. "Zayn!" I whisper yelled practically seething at this point. "Hold on Ed... You're still here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me and looking at the watch that wasn't on his wrist, "Geez Li, you're gonna be late! I thought you were Mr. Punctual..." Mentally cursing, I realized that he was, once again, right. Fuck. "Fine Zayn, you win, we're leaving. Don't think you're off the hook though, you're in huge trouble!" I grumbled, jogging back downstairs to the other three. "Come on" I called, speed-walking out the door, "Zany's not coming. I'll deal with him after." The others looked confused, but agreed nonetheless. It took about two hours for the doctor to get through all of our rather thorough appointments. Dr. Cowell was nice enough though and, after I explained the situation, he agreed to let us come back in a few hours with Zayn. That would give me enough time to deal with him before I had to drag him back here. I wasn't planning on going particularly hard on him, as it probably wouldn't be the best idea to have the doctor see him bruised, though he seemed pretty old and was probably used to the whole spanking thing. When Ni finally walked out, we all stood up and thanked the man. Which, let me tell you, is pretty awkward considering some of the procedures he had just preformed on us. Yeah, uh, excuse me sir, just wanted to thank you for sticking your finger up my ass! Obviously thats now how it went but you get my point... Eventually we all left, finding our car in the private parking and driving home, ready to deal with our rebellious member.

Zayn's POV- It's been a few hours and our appointment slot is up, so I thought I was safe. I knew that Liam was gonna come home soon and I would be facing his wrath, though a spanking was worth avoiding the doctors. No, I'm not scared of doctors- I actually don't mind needles and blood- I just hate people touching and examining me like that. Its awkward and uncomfortable and unnecessary. I'm not sick, and getting a 'check-up' wont necessarily prevent it from happening in the future. Looking out my window, I saw our car pull up, Liam immediately getting out and heading towards the house. Shit, he's mad. There were a few brief moments of silence, before I heard loud footsteps pounding up the stairs. Sure enough, Liam was soon standing in my doorway, a look of annoyance plastered to his face. Well at least he's not too mad anymore. "Zayn, what the hell?! You made us all late and missed your appointment!" he lectured sternly, looking me dead in the eyes. "I never told you to wait for me, you could have just left without trying to drag me there.' I sassed, immediately regretting it when I saw his expression harden. "Zayn, just go stand in the corner, I need to calm down." he sighed, sitting down on my bed as I reluctantly complied. I awkwardly stood in the corner, like a naughty little schoolboy, for about fifteen minutes, before Liam finally called me over to him. it felt like the first time I had ever been spanked by him: awkward and embarrassing. if I wasn't under strict orders from my mum to comply, along with the other three lads, I wouldn't have let it continue, but I was, and I did. "Sweats down, then over." he ordered, guiding me between his legs. I grumbled a little while I pulled down my pants, knowing from experience that everything would be a lot less painful with them on. "Keep moaning and groaning and your boxers can come off too." he warned sternly, making me shut up immediately. "Sorry." I murmured quietly, yanking them the rest of the way down. "S'kay bud, just bend over for me." he consoled, his wording making the whole thing ten times more uncomfortable. I did as told, leaving my boxer-clad bum up in the air, just waiting to be punished. After a few minutes, he began, his hand slapping down hard on my poor bottom. I tried to stay quiet, knowing that I was acting like a child earlier and probably deserved this, but after about twenty I started to become more vocal. "Ow!" I yelped at a particularly harsh slap, wriggling around in an attempt to ease the sting, "Sorry Li! I didn't mean to be an a-ass!" I began to cry as the burn started growing. "I know bud, hush, almost done." he soothed, momentarily stopping, before shifting me forward more. Greeaaattttt, my favorite part... I braced myself for the next hit but, instead, felt cool air hit my flaming bum. Shit, not bare! He may have just been using his hand but, damn, he was strong! Must be all of those personal training sessions because the guy looks like a freaking lumberjack now. I should really start going to those... "Just twenty." he whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts as he rubbed my lowerback, comforting me, but purposley not relievering the all-too-present sting from my bum. I nodded slowly, knowing that my crying would soon turn to miserable sobbing. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. "I'm sorry Li!" i cried, his hand practically searing my bare bum. Ignoring me, he continued, aiming the next five at my upper thighs. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. By now I was writhing around desperatley, trying to throw off his aim. Liam must have pitied me because, instead of reprimanding me for moving around too much, he just wrapped an arm around my waist, silently locking me in place. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. Liam let me cry for a few minutes over his lap, eventually pulling me up for a cuddle. He hugged me for about fifteen minutes while I calmed down, patiently rubbing my back as i soaked his shirt with tears. "Sorry Li-Li" I mumbled, snuggling even closer to him, "thanks for not bruising me." He chuckled quietly, running a hand through my hair. "Now we wouldnt want the doctor to get the wrong idea, huh? Your red bum is gonna give me enough explaining to do!" My eyes widened as I pried myself from his grip, struggling to stand back up. "What!? But, but our time is up! I'm not going like this!" I yelled, freaking out. "Dr.Cowell agreed to let us come back in a few hours for your appointment. You're lucky; if he had rufused, management would have killed you! Besides, you wouldn't have to go in with a bright red bottom if you had listened the first time." Liam informed me, standing up to look indtimidating. Mission accomplished Liam, mission accomplished. "Go shower, wash good, and be ready to go in half an hour. If you hurry, I'll rub some cream on your bum when you get out, just call me up." he said softly, sounding a bit guilty for the upcoming embarassment I was to face. After I was clean, I got dressed, then called Liam up to, you know, help relieve the burn he had left. If I thought getting spanked by him was awkward, I almost died when he started rubbing cream on my bare bottom. After he was done, I sat up, beginning to cry again. "Ready?" he asked, pocketing the little white tube. "No!' I yelled, flushing in anticipation, "No, please don't make me go like this Li! I'm not going! You can't make me!" "Oh yes you are young man! I don't care if I have to go right in there with you, you're going and you'll cooperate for the doctor. In fact, I think thats just what I will do. You've caused this man enough trouble." he scolded. "WHAT!? Thats worse!" I screamed, quickly backing away from him. Liam grabbed my wrist, pulling me back as he landed ten hard swats to my already hurting bum. "Young man, I suggest you stop this tantrum right now, suck it up, and take what you've earned, before you find yourself back over my lap, where I WILL bruise your bottom' he fumed. Realizing that he was one hundred percent serious, I nodded, adverting my gaze to the floor. "Yes sir." I mumbled, hoping that he would change his mind about going in the room with me, though I had low expectations. Upon hearing those words, a symbol of obediance, Liam pulled me back into his arms, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear. After a few minutes, he pulled back, making me whine at the loss of comfort and warmth. "Come on love, dont wanna be late. He's doing us a favor here." "Okay." I sighed, reluctantly following him out of my room.

*At the doctors office*

"Well hello there Zayn. Nice to finally meet you!" the doctor joked, shaking hands with me, "I'm Dr. Cowell." He seemed nice enough, though his tough exterior made me a little nervous. What the fuck was this guy doing as a doctor?! He seems more like an American football player or something! "Hi" I replied,offering him a small smile, "I'm sorry about this morning. Thanks for fitting me in." He offered me a reassuring smile, before turning to Liam. "Alright, we'll be heading back now, this should only take a half hour or so." he told him, patting his back kindly. Phew, maybe Liam forgot about what he said earlier, or at least he was letting it go. "Actually, if you dont mind, I'd like to go in with Zayn. He put up quite a fight earlier and I want to make sure he behaves for you." Liam said, putting down any previous hopes I had about the subject. "Yes, of course. As long as Zayn here agrees." the doctor replied, looking to me for confirmation. I noticed Liam's glare as he patted my bum in warning, making it clear exactly what my answer should be, and what would happen if it wasn't that. "Er, no, thats fine." I mumbled, blushing once I realized that not only was the doctor going to see my chatised bottom, but Liam was too; just because he was the one who gave it to me, doesn't make it any less embarrassing letting him see his handywork once again. I gulped as the doctor led us down the long hallway into one of the rooms, pulling out a chair for Liam and instructing me to sit on the table. I hissed a little when I did so, an action that the doctor was oblivious to, but didn't go unnoticed by Liam. "Okay zayn, i'm just going to ask you a few questions. Please answer to the best of your ability." Dr. Cowell said, proceeding to ask me a series of questions. i blushed a little when he asked me about my bowel habits and sex life, though it wasnt nearly as bad as I thought it would be. That is, until he began the actual examination. At first he just had me remove my shirt so that he could check my breathing and pulse, but it eventually progressed. First he's hitting my knees and checking my eyes and ears, then *BAM*, suddenly he's handing me a robe and instructing me to undress. "Okay, just a few things left. I need you to go behind that partition and undress for me, alright?" he asked, once again acting as if I had any control over the situation. Which, might I remind you, I didn't. I groaned but, with one stern look from Liam, did as told, being full aware of how thin and see-through the little paper wall was. When I was finally done, I stepped back out, being extremley greatful that he gave me a full robe, not one of the ones without a back. "Just hop back up on the table for me Zayn, but don't sit all the way back. I'm going to do a testicular exam next." My eyes widened as he began to tug my gown up, which was actually quite an ordeal, considering I was sitting on it. "Zayn." Liam warned softly, though there was still a slight edge to his voice, "Cooperate please." I groaned, flushing red as I lifted my bum, allowing Dr. Cowell to the the gown up, where he asked me to hold it above my lap. I did so, now fully aware of all the eyes in the room, watching me. Liam adverted his gaze to give me a tiny vestige of modesty, though he kept glancing up every now and then to make sure i was behaving and listening to the doctor. So there I was, sitting practically naked on a table, having some dude I just met examing my junk. Yippe. Dr. Cowell, you know, did his job, before cupping my balls and asking me to cough a few times. Soon enough, it was over nd I was allowed to drop the gown again. "Okay, you seem perfectly healthy Zayn, we just have the rectal exam left and then you can leave." he encouraged me, probably noticing my bright red face.I mean, it wasn't easy to miss. He's about to see a simmilar color somewhere else. When I hesitated, he offered me another small smile, patting my shoulder as he said, "Love, there is absolutley no need to be embarrassed. This is my job, it's nothing new to me." At this, I flushed more because I knew that the exam was nothing new to him, but the state of my rear probably was. Liam, noticing my troubled expression, filled the man in on my predicament. "He's just embarrassed because I spanked him earlier for blowing off the first appointment" he explained, wlaking over to join me by the table, "he doesn't want you to see his red bum." The doctor chuckled a little, patting my shoulder once again, "You have nothing to worry about bud, I have a son and, believe it or not, a red bottom is nothing new to me." I nodded my head awkwardly, not liking all of the attention my bum and I were suddenly getting. "So" the doctor began, breaking the short moment of silence, "can you just bend over the end of the table for me?" "He sure can." Liam answered for me, giving me a little push in the right direction. I did as told, burrying my face in my arms as Liam returned to his seat. God I hope he wasn't watching. The doctor proceeded to lift up the gown, rubbing my back gently when he caught sight of the flaming skin. "He gotcha good, didn't he?" Dr. Cowell asked sympathetically, prompting a quiet chuckle from Liam. I heard him snap on pair of latex gloves, before feeling him deftly spread my cheeks. I hissed slightly in pain, making him appologize and lighten his touch. "I'm gonna feel around a bit; my finger might be a little cold." he warned. Moments later, his freezing finger began circling my hole, making me draw in a breath. After a minute of that, he began insertihng and withdrawing it, stretching me out before he finally inserted it all the way. "Just checking for any abbrasions, tumors, or abnormalities." he explained, moving his finger around to "feel my rectal walls". Damn this was mortifying.He finally finished the exam, letting me get dressed gaain before he led us back to the lobby. "Alright Zayn, you're perfectly healthy. I'll fax your report to Modest. Good luck on tour and have a nice day!" Dr. Cowell smiled, shaking both Liam's and my hands. "Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly, still feeling humiliated about earliers events. With that, Liam and I left, heading back home to the boys. "I'm proud of you bud" Liam spoke up, after a silent ride home, "I know you hate doctors and the whole 'touching' part, but you did well." At that, I blushed even more, feeling completley mortified to even be talking to Liam, who had seen quite a bit more of me than I would have liked today. "Oh for gods sake Zayn, I wasn't watching, you don't have to be embarrassed. Trust me, I see enough of your bum when you get in touble, I have no desire to see it more!" Liam laughed, patting my thigh gently before getting out of the car. Well great, that made me feel a hell of a lot better..

***UNEDITED***


	2. Curing Curly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is constipated and is having severe stomach pains. Louis finds out and, after a little 'encouragement' gets Harry to let him help him by giving the boy and enema. Don't wanna give it all away so, ya know, read on my dear readers, read on!

Louis' POV- The boys and I were in Boston, sitting through a boring meeting with management. I was paying attention and all but- wow, I'm such a liar, I really didn't give a fuck about what they have to say; all this meeting is about is new tour dates and shit. I would think that the information they were providing would be more efficient in a two to three sentence email but apparently management thinks that a four hour meeting is the way to go. Dumbasses. Anyway, I looked over to see Harry squirming around in his chair. I frowned, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow, silently questioning him. 'Have to pee?' I mouthed, smirking a bit. He rolled his eyes at my expression, shaking his head and then flinching. I frowned once again; he was acting weird. After a few more minutes of watching Haz whimper and wriggle around, I spoke up, wanting to see what was wrong because, my god, the poor guy looked miserable. "Excuse me, could we please take a ten minute break?" I asked forcefully, ignoring the annoyed expressions of the staff. "Er... I suppose" Tom, our assistant's assistant, answered on behalf of the group, "Just ten though". I nodded, giving him my thanks before everyone started to disperse out of the room. As everyone was leaving, I grabbed Harry's arm, holding him back while the others left. He looked at me confused before wincing again and doubling over in pain. "Harry, Haz, what's wrong?" I questioned nervously, not knowing what was wrong with him but fearing the worst. "I'm fine, my stomach just hurts, not a big deal" he mumbled hoarsely, trying to straighten up but failing miserably. He just stood there a moment, hunched over and whimpering before I spoke again, making up my mind. "Come on mate, lets get you back to the hotel" I said softly, placing an encouraging hand on his back. "B-but mana-" he started, forcing himself to stand up straight. "Fuck management" I stated firmly, cutting him off before he could make any excuses; he was obviously not okay to sit through the rest of the meeting. He huffed, acting annoyed, though I know he was happy to to be able to lay down and rest. I guided Harry out of the room, my hand still resting gently on his back as I marched him over to Tom. "Sorry sir, I need to take Harry back to the hotel, he isn't feeling well. I'll have the boys explain what we missed when they get back" I apologized, still rubbing poor Harry's back in an effort to soothe him. I quickly texted the boys to fill them in, not wanting to take the time to go find them, and led Haz out of the building. I noticed him limping a bit so I stopped him outside of the building, pulling our car up for him so he didn't have to walk all the way over. Getting out of the car again, I rolled up my sweatshirt into a makeshift pillow and laid Harry down in the back, being extra careful of his stomach. "Haz, what's wrong with your stomach? Do you feel sick or is it more of a pain?" I asked, wracking my brain for anything he could possibly have. My mom is a nurse after all so I know a thing or two about illnesses and cures. Trust me, more than you want to know. More than I want to know... "Pain." he whispered, shifting around a bit to situate himself comfortably. I noticed that he kept squirming and I felt awful for the boy, knowing that he must be in a lot of pain. Harry doesn't exactly like to show his weak side so the fact that he's acting so vulnerable worries me. "Alright bud, I have to make a quick stop at the store, then we'll get you back" I cooed, driving as quickly as possible to Walgreens. I had a hunch about what was wrong with Harry and wanted to get everything I might need beforehand just in case I was right; I did not want leave him alone again to go get them. Upon pulling up, I took one last glance at Harry before jogging into the store. After finding what I needed, I quickly went to the self checkout, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness of facing a cashier with this stuff. Piling it all in the passenger seat, I hopped back into the car and drove off.   
Harry's POV- I felt someone shaking me gently, their hands warm and soft against my exposed arm. Squinting I saw Louis' smiling face looking down at me. I don't even understand how he manages to look worried and happy at the same time but I guess that's just one of the things that makes him a Tomlinson; always smiling, always enjoying life. I grunted weakly as I tried I sit up, suddenly remembering why I was in the car in the first place. Louis noticed and helped me out, picking me up bridal style before grabbing some bags from the other seat and heading into the building. "Louiiisss" I whined, snuggling up to his chest despite my annoyance. My stomach was killing me so, despite how embarrassed I was feeling to be acting like a child, I really didn't care. Soon enough, we reached our suite and Lou set me down on my feet so that he could open the door. I hunched over again, trying to lessen the knot in my stomach and made my way over to the couch. The boys and I had a suite so there was a large main room as well as a few bedrooms. Louis gave me a sympathetic look, bringing me a cool glass of water; I guess I really did look pathetic. I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping that I would at least be able to get some sleep, but was met with no such luck. The minute I tried to relax, my stomach started to cramp up even more, leaving me practically panting as I clutched my throbbing abdomen. "Alright, that's it, let me take a look at you" Louis said quickly, speed-walking over to my crippled self. "Lou, it's nothing you can fix, I'm just gonna have to wait unti-" I started before, once again, being cut off by the anxious Doncaster lad. "Shut up Haz" he mumbled, reaching out to remove my button up shirt. I groaned but let him carry on, secretly hoping he would be able to tell me what's wrong. After removing my belt and trousers too, Louis told me to lay back, flat on the couch. I did so, trying to get as comfortable as possible in only my boxers. I mean, we we're mates so we were like this around each other all the time, though it was still a little weird given the circumstances. "Okay Haz, I'm just gonna feel around your stomach, alright?" he asked, earning a small nod from me. He pressing gently around my belly-button, moving his fingers around expertly. I winced a little but didn't complain, his warm fingers having an almost soothing effect. Everything was going fine, that is, until he started to press a little lower. "Emh" I squeaked as he pressed insistently on my abdomen. His fingers continued palpating the area, extending their search to about an inch below my boxers. Ok. Now this is starting to get awkward. Louis wasn't touching anything, if that's what you're thinking, but his hands were basically down my boxers. He kept pushing, earning a steady stream of yelps from me. He had obviously found the source. "Okay, I definitely know what's wrong" he sighed as he seized the pressing, and gave my stomach a quick rub. "Mmh?" I mumbled, reaching for my glass and taking another sip, the cool liquid soothing my scratchy throat. Whatever the fuck this was was taking a tole on my entire body, not just my stomach. "When's the last time you shit?" Louis asked, his face showing nothing but pure seriousness. I coughed, almost choking on my water in surprise, definitely not expecting that. Louis started cracking up at my reaction, an amused smirk playing at his lips. I blushed crimson, knowing what he was getting at and tried to hide my embarrassment by turning in towards the couch. Upon seeing my reaction, Lou instantly wiped the amused expression off of his face, offering me an empathetic look instead. "Sorry mate, that was insensitive. I'm sorry" he sighed, looking guilty. "But in all seriousness, I think you're constipated Haz." he said, rushing the ending and blushing a little himself. I was so embarrassed; how the hell do you respond to that! I just sat there in silence for a minute, trying to control the flush on my face because I knew he was right and that very fact was utterly embarrassing.   
Louis' POV- Wow. Okay, this is uncomfortable. Alright... I need to suck it up because if I'm acting reluctant about this, Harry is never going to go through with it. Alright, deep breaths carrot man, you can do this, just be cool. Be cool. Taking a deep breath, I broke the tense silence, intent on explaining the upcoming procedure to my curly friend. "Look, Harry, we have a concert tomorrow and there's no way that you'll be able to preform like this" I began, watching his expression carefully, "Now you know that I'm good with this medical stuff, and I know that you aren't going to like this, but I have a sure-fire way to make you feel better within a few hours. That's actually why I went to Walgreens earlier." I explained, gauging his reaction before continuing. He looked confused and also a little nervous, biting his lip in anticipation. I got no answer but continued on anyway, "Mate, Harry, I'm, I'm gonna give you an enema, alright? Trust me, you'll feel much better when it's done, ok?" He just laid there for a minute in silence, staring at me, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly slack. "W-What the fuck?! NO!" he freaked, trying to get up from the couch. I pushed him back down gently. "Harry c'mon, I'm aware that this is extremely uncomfortable but you're miserable right now!" I pressed, trying to reason with him, "Look, I already bought the stuff because I had a hunch about this and wanted to play it safe. This will only take like half an hour or less, calm down bud." He whined and blushed more, pushing himself up, with much effort might I add, and started to walk away. Alright, now I was getting annoyed. I was just trying to help him, he didn't have to treat me like this. Despite the fact however, I knew what was best for him and I knew what could happen if he stayed constipated for any longer; it could damage his intestines. Sighing, I realized that I would have to be stern with the boy and make him do this. He would thank me later. Hopefully. "Harry get over here" I demanded, keeping my voice soft but firm as I didn't want to upset him anymore than necessary. "No, just fuck off Lou, you're making me feel worse!" he yelled, turning around to face me, an angry but pained look on his face. I started to walk towards him, dead intent on helping him; what did he think I was going to give up that easily? I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get him to look into my eyes. The second I touched him however, he panicked, and the next thing I know there's a fist in my face. Correction: near my face. Damn straight I have fast reflexes! I held his fist where it was, a few inches from my nose, and glared at him. "Nose probly woulda been broken if it hit, huh?" I seethed, fed up with his attitude and reluctance. I understand that he feels boxed in and desperate, but that was going too fucking far. His face flashed from anger to regret in a matter of seconds and he opened his mouth to apologize, I hope, but I cut him off. Almost instantly, I had gotten a tight grip on his bicep, turned him around, and started laying down smacks on his boxer-covered bum. He looked awestruck, I mean I was too. I'm spanking my best friend for gods sake. Damn I'm turning more and more into my mum, it's scary. After about ten, Harry must have come back from the shock as he wriggled around and tried to get free. "Louis what the fuck?! I was saying I'm sorry! Are you fucking spanking me? What the hell!" he cried, tears of embarrassment falling down his face. After about ten more, I finally let go of him, pulling the sobbing boy into my chest; great, his stomach must be feeling even worse now because he's flat out sobbing and I only gave him about twenty medium hits. "So-orry" he whimpered, tears still streaming down his tired face. I took pity on him and started to rub his back, guiding us both back to the couch. I pulled him into my lap and started playing with his curls, combing my hand through his soft, chocolate locks. "Hey, hey it's alright. I understand that you're feeling trapped and embarrassed but, buddy, you have to know that I wouldn't make you do this unless it was absolutely necessary. And given the circumstances, it is." I cooed in a gentle voice, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He nodded timidly into my chest and I sighed in relief; at least that's one obstacle out of the way. "L-Louis it, it, h-hurts so bad" he whined, pushing himself even closer to me. "I know honey, I'm gonna help you. I'll make you feel all better" I soothed awkwardly. Wow, that sounded like it came directly out of a porno. Ugh, I'm not used to seeing Harry like this, so vulnerable, so it's kind of awkward, despite how close we are. He chuckled lightly, obviously thinking the same thing, then grew quiet, his nerves getting the best of him again. "Hey" I said, pulling him away from my chest so that I could look into his teary eyes, "You'll be okay. I'm not going to lie, its going to be embarrassing, but it's just me alright? It's only me." He flushed a bit more before nodding, obviously feeling defeated and just going with it at this point. "Okay, you look exhausted, why don't you just take like a thirty minute nap?" I suggested, letting him rest his heavy head against my chest once again. He shook his head, taking a deep breath before answering, "I won't be able to sleep, can we just get it over with, please?" His eyes were pleading and I felt so bad for him; he was already hurting but now he was going to have to go through this too?! *Sigh* "Yeah, course we can bud. Lets do this in my room, it'll be more comfortable than the bathroom." I replied, giving his back a few more rubs. I picked him up, his legs wrapped around my waist and head still snuggled to my chest, and carried him carefully to my room, as it was much closer to the bathroom than his. Laying him down on the bed, I jogged back out to grab the bags, the very ones that I prayed I wouldn't have to open. I took them back into my room and placed them on the bed, pulling out the equipment that I would soon need. Harry watched intently, cringing a little when I revealed the clear enema kit and lube. Now that I'm thinking about it, I probably didn't even need to buy the lube, I'm pretty sure Harry has some in his room if you know what I mean. I bet you do, you dirty little reader. I bet you do. I took the bag with me to the bathroom and filled it up with about a liter of warm water, screwing the cap on the bag tightly. When that was set, I attached the nozzle to the hose and the hose to the bag, taking a minute to mentally prepare myself for what I had to do. Alright, deep breaths, you got this Tommo. Don't be an awkward duck, you can do this, be cool. After splashing some cold water onto my face, I walked back into the bedroom, seeing poor Harry curled up in a protective ball, clutching his stomach. "Oh Harry" I sighed, sitting down on the bed beside him and stroking his still-exposed back, "Let's fix this baby." After I felt him relax a tiny bit, I got up again and hung the bulging enema bag on the light fixture above the bed. It was relatively low, which was good because I didn't want the water to fill him up to quickly and hurt. I left the bag dangling there, the hose and nozzle curling all the way down to the bed, with extra to spare. After that was set, I moved onto the task of prepping Harry, something that both of us were going to hate. I'd really rather not be touching my best friend like that but, and I've given it plenty of thought, I really see no alternative. Oral laxatives won't be strong enough if he's hurting this bad and will never work by tomorrow for the concert. Walking over to the poor crippled lad, I gently shook his back, letting him know that I was ready for him. He groaned, keeping his face tucked tight to his knees, his reluctance becoming quite obvious. Although, who would be excited and eager for this? Wow there. Hold up. Rhetorical question, I really don't want to know. After about a minute of coaxing, he finally gave in, uncurling himself until he was laying flat on his back. His face was scrunched up in pain and he looked beyond anxious. "Haz, come on love, I need you to calm down for me." I whispered, knowing that such a thing was an impossible task at the moment and unfair to expect. I noticed him take a few deep breaths and his face noticeably relaxed, acting as a cue for me to continue. "Does it hurt to lay on your stomach?" I asked, watching as he turned over and winced, giving me a small nod. "Alright" I said, grabbing the lube and sitting down near the enema bag, making sure that I had everything I would need before starting, "Come lie over my lap bud, it'll be more comfortable." He stood there for a moment, looking undecided, before wincing again and walking over. "Still hurting?" I asked, getting a weak nod and a whimper in reply. "You'll feel better in just a few minutes" I assured him, placing a soft pillow on my lap and guiding him over it so that his hurting abdomen and bum were right on top. He whined a little, wriggling around, obviously uncomfortable with the position. "Just relax, your stomach will settle in a second" I said, tracing pictures on his back until I saw his shoulders getting less tense. "Okay, uh, you're not gonna like this kiddo but I need to take your boxers off now." He nodded slowly, giving me permission, though I noticed that he began crying lightly. I groaned, wanting nothing more than to just pull him up and hug him, but I knew that no amount of hugs and encouraging words would ever help his stomach; he needed me to do this. "Haz, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before..." I muttered, hoping to calm him down. Getting no reply, I decide to just get on with it and quit the stalling. I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down and off, tossing the stretchy pair onto the floor by my feet.   
Harry's POV- I dug my face further into the bed as Louis removed my boxers, stripping me of my last vestige of modesty. This is so fucking embarrassing. Yeah we're mates and we see each other like this a lot, but there's a big difference between changing together and this. I felt Louis shift a little and looked over my shoulder to see him grabbing a jar of Petroleum Jelly; oh boy, can't wait. Wait. WAIT. Holy shit, my arse is bright red, oh my god this is so humiliating, oh my god. I cant believe Louis even spanked me in the first place, like what the fuck? Where did that come from? I began tearing up again, being so far done with this stupid day. Louis resumed rubbing my back as I hid my face again, doing my absolute best to stay calm. I felt him rest the container on my lower back before he started to lubricate the little black nozzle. Looking over my shoulder again, I noticed Lou spreading the stuff all over his index finger before he caught my gaze and gave me a little smile. Blushing some more, I turned my face back into the bed, cringing when I felt Louis touch me. "Harry, I'm just going to prep you for the nozzle. You'll feel my fingers in a second" he warned, taking his hand off of my back and placing it on my bum. Not a minute later, I felt my bum being spread and a cold finger at my entrance. I shuddered a little at the unexpected contact; so that's what he was talking about, geesh he could have been more specific. Actually no, I'd rather not listen to him warn me about how he was about to rim me. No thanks, not feelin' it today. He started moving his finger around, thoroughly spreading the gel before quickly inserting his finger. I shrieked a little, jerking forward at the sudden intrusion. Yes, I shrieked, but it was like a manly shriek, you know, li- Okay, not the point! Louis wrapped his other arm loosely around my waist, keeping me in position as he continued to insert and pull out his finger. "Sorry Harry, should have clarified" he apologized, withdrawing his finger for a moment. I was relieved, thinking it was over, but then Louis came in with the buzzkill. "I'm gonna use two fingers now, okay?" He asked, acting as if my confirmation actually mattered. I just nodded again, letting him carry on because what was even the point now? He already stuck a finger up my ass, how much worse could things get?! Once again, the first finger was slowly inserted. I felt the second finger starting to go in, making me grunt at the stretch. Lou moved them around a little, only finishing after another minute of uncomfortable burning. When he was done, I finally relaxed, glad that that ordeal was over with. Now I just can't wait for the actual part!  
Louis' POV- After I was done prepping Harry, a task that was more than uncomfortable for both of us, it was time to actually start the procedure. Oh Joy. "Half way done love. Im going to insert the nozzle now." I warned, not wanting to surprise the poor guy again. I saw him nod into my sheets, looking utterly exhausted. I sighed, something that was beginning to become a habit, and grasped the nozzle, careful not to touch the lubricant that was smeared all over it. I brought it up to his rear, pushing firmly until it was in far enough. When it was in place, I let go, closing up the little tub of lube and placing it on my bedside table. "How's your stomach doing?" I asked, once again tracing the little lines and dimples on his back with finger. I got no answer as Harry simply hid his face even more. "Haz, c'mon hun, I need you to answer me. I don't want to start this yet if your still in severe pain." "It's calmed down a little, on and off though" he muttered grudgingly, his voice still scratching as he talked. "Alright, I'm gonna start the water then, take some deep breaths for me." I ordered, flicking the little switch on the hose to release the water. Harry sucked in a breath, his whole body tensing as the bag started to empty. He was doing fine until a few minutes later, when the bag was about halfway empty. "L-Lou!" he panicked, jerking forward once again, "Ow! Lou!" Harry started sobbing, having a full blown panic attack as the water continued to drain into him. I quickly flicked the switch off, stopping the flow as he continued to writhe around desperately over my lap. "Hey, hey, calm down. I'm gonna take you to the loo but you need to calm down first, you're alright" I murmured, trying desperately to soothe the upset guy. When his crying slowed, I gently maneuvered the nozzle out of Harry's bum, flipping him over so that he was laying on his back, still on my lap. Once I flipped him over, I was able to carry him bridal-style to the bathroom and set the still-crying lad on the toilet. About five minutes later, he finished, looking up at me with a red, tear stained face. "You alright bud?" I asked, helping the exhausted boy up and pulling him into a hug. Harry gave a slight nod before burying his flushed face into my neck, craving any form of comfort he could get. "Trust me when I say that I really hate to tell you this, but I need to give you another one; you only took about half of the last bag." I said slowly, knowing that he was going to be upset. I felt Harry immediately tense in my arms as he wriggled around, trying to get free. "No! Lou, that was bad enough! Please, it hurt!" he cried, working himself up yet again. I sighed, picking the curly boy up and carrying him back into the bedroom. When we got in, he quickly covered his lap with my duvet, turning red again when he realized that he was naked. My goodness, you'd think he would be over that by now. "Harry, I know that the last enema hurt, but it cleared out most of your system so you'll be able to hold the water much more comfortably than before." I explained, giving him a minute to calm down. "Now look," I continued, "You need to take the full bag, though it will be a lot easier and I promise to stop the water and let you adjust every time you get a cramp. Besides, you haven't complained about your stomach since I brought you back from the bathroom, so obviously they're helping." Being to tired to protest anymore, Harry gave in, rubbing his red-rimmed eyes and mumbling a soft "Okay." Upon hearing these words, I took the empty, deflated bag back to the bathroom, refilling it with warm water. Walking back into the room, I saw Harry still sitting on the bed where I left him, his face scrunched up with unease. "Good Haz, now just come over my lap again" I instructed as I hung the bag up, sitting back down and placing the pillow on my lap again. He groaned, stating his disapproval, but complied nonetheless, obediently draping his gangly figure over my knees. "It'll be over before you know it." I cooed, trying my best to soothe the embarrassed lad. I figured that he must still be stretched out enough, A.K.A. I really did not want to go through repeating that process, so I moved on to re-lubricate the nozzle. When that was set, I began to rub Hazza's back, knowing that I should wait for him to calm down before starting. When I saw his back muscles un-flex, I decided that he was ready and spoke up again. "I'm going to insert the nozzle now honey." I forewarned, not wanting to catch him by surprise like the first time. Wow, this is weird calling him all these pet names, though I think it's helping him to relax a bit more. Upon confirmation, I brought the nozzle up to his rear, slowly and carefully pushing it in. Harry squirmed around a bit, only stopping when I wrapped my arm around his waist, securing him in place. He whined, but settled down, letting me continue without any further fuss. "I'm starting the water now, let me know if you need me to stop it" I instructed. He grunted in response and rested his head on the bed. Phew, at least he was beginning to calm down a bit. For the third time that day, I flicked the little switch on the hose, keeping a hand on it just in case Harry needed me to stop the flow quickly. This time around the complaints were minimal and the Cheshire lad stayed relatively quiet as his tummy expanded from the water. Soon enough, he had taken the entire bag, trembling slightly but never complaining. "Wow, much better this time, huh?" I asked, trying to stall a bit to let the water do its job. "Can I please go?" he whined, griping my bed sheets tightly. "Sure, lets go bud" I sighed, reaching down to pick him up again when a noise stopped me. It sounded like a, a door, somewhere in the distance. Wait. A door. Shit, the boys must be back. Oh fuck, poor Harry is humiliated enough, he doesn't need them to find out about this too. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT. He still needs to release all of the water too... Okay, stay calm, don't freak Harry out. "Haz, I need you to hold that for one more minute bud' I started, picking him up from my knees and laying him on the bed, "I'll be right back, you're doing so good." Ignoring his groans, I quickly exited the room, keeping the door closed as much as possible as I slipped out. Sure enough, the boys were right there, chillin' on the couch. "Er... guys" I spoke up, trying to think of how to best handle the situation, "I uh, I really need you guys to wait outside of the suite for like ten minutes, fifteen tops. I will explain later but please just leave until I call you back in." I got a few weird looks, but the three of them promptly left, asking no questions, thank god. Alright, now Haz. Rushing back into the room, I picked up a panting Harry, bringing him quickly into the bathroom across the hall. He blushed once I set him down, being a lot more aware of the situation this time around. "Uh, I'll go clean up, you sure you'll be alright?" I asked, sensing the awkwardness. Harry just nodded, flushing crimson when he started to let out the water. "Alright bud, call me if you need anything" I mumbled, walking quickly out of the bathroom. It took me about five minutes to clean the equipment and hide it all, as I certainly did not want the boys finding anything. I would have just thrown everything away, though I thought it was best to keep it just incase this happened again. When I was finished, I grabbed Harry some sweats and a new pair of boxers, knowing that he wouldn't really want to put his dress clothes back on. "Haz?" I asked, knocking on the bathroom door a few times, "How ya doing?" "I need my clothes." he whispered through the door, his voice wavering a little. "Yeah, I've got 'em. Why don't you let me in baby?" I suggested calmly, not wanting to just barge in on the already shaken up boy. I watched as the shiny brass knob turned ever so slowly, soon revealing a beet red Harry, holding a towel securely around his waist with one hand. It was actually kind of funny seeing the muscular, tattoo-covered guy stretching one of those tiny hotel towels to cover himself. I handed him his clothes, turning around and thoroughly washing my hands as he quickly yanked them on. After he was dressed, I pulled Harry into a huge hug, feeling extremely guilty for what the poor boy went through today. He hid his face in my neck, crying softly again while I massaged his back. "I-I'm so embarrassed and, and the boys are here and they're going to, t-they're gonna-a laugh and, and" he stuttered, before pressing his wet face back into the crook of my neck, hiding his cherry face. Okay, well there goes my heart... "Shh... baby calm down" I whispered in his ear, rubbing small circles on his back, "It's okay, I understand. Hey, hey, the boys aren't going to find out, no need to worry about that; I'll make up some excuse. As for me, don't be uncomfortable. It's done and over with and we can forget all about it." A few minutes later, he pulled back and wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hands. "Stomach feel better?" I asked, praying that it was gonna be a yes and that we didn't just do all of that for nothing."Yeah, a lot." he whispered, looking at the ground. Phew. "Alright, come on then, the boys are going to be pissed if we keep them out there so long" I said, guiding him out of the bathroom with a gentle hand on his back, "I already put everything away, so were good." I jogged over to the door, opening it and calling the boys back in. "Sorry guys, Haz was throwing up and I didn't want you to come in until I could get it all cleaned up." I lied, giving Harry a little wink. He groaned, plopping down on the couch and turning on the T.V. . Mistaking this reaction for his 'sickness' the other boys cooed, tackling him in a group hug and cuddling with him on the couch. Soon enough, the exhausted boy fell asleep on the couch, surrounded and covered by those who he loved, and those who loved him. All of the sudden my stomach grumbled, causing me to double over a bit in pain and clutch my abdomen. Oh shit...


	3. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is due for a physical before the Where We Are tour. When he refuses to go, Liam takes over...

Liam's POV- The boys and I were all getting our pre-tour physicals today. Management wants to make sure that we're 'healthy enough' for the upcoming exhaustion and excitement that comes with tour; aka they don't want to take the risk of us getting majorly sick, and having to refund all of the fans. At least they were nice enough to book us with some reliable, old doctor who, luckily, doesn't know who we are- as far as they know at least. Yay for preventing some horrifyingly awkward appointment with a young nurse or something- I would die if a fan was in charge! *shudder* Anyway, we had to leave pretty soon. The appointment is at 6:30 and it's only fifteen minutes away, but i don't want to be late. I hate being late. I grabbed my phone and charger, figuring I would go through my emails and maybe call my mum; after all, we had to wait for each of our appointments so we were gonna be stuck there for a while. "Ready guys?" I yelled, hearing multiple footsteps storming towards me. "Yeah, calm down mate, were not late." Louis chuckled, patting me on the back. I rolled my eyes, watching as Harry and Niall came into the room. "Yeah, not yet we aren't, but we will be if you lot don't hurry your asses up!" I grumbled, grabbing my keys and jacket, "Where the hell is Zayn? ZAYN!" Groaning, I quickly jogged upstairs, trying to keep my cool. Lets be honest though, I lost that a long time ago. "Zayn, mate, you ready?" I called knocking on his wood door. After I got no reply, I huffed, opening his door and raising a brow. "Zee, what the fuck, we have to go!" I barked. "Yeah, go on, I'm not holdin' ya back" he replied, shifting a bit in his bed to get more comfortable. He was just laying there, in nothing but sweats, clearly not ready to leave, or even planning on it at that. "Zayn, what on Earth are you talking about?" I sighed, sitting down next to him, "this is Managements' decision, not ours. You know, our BOSSES, remember?" He stayed silent for a moment, but eventually answered "yeah, screw them, I don't feel like getting poked and prodded by some stranger. I hate being touched." Oh perfect, greatttt, nothing better than a defiant Zayn on your way out the door! I usually find that a nice 'motivational spanking' helps to shift his attitude, but time was ticking and we were getting later and later. "Zayn" I sighed, completely exasperated at this point, "please just get up and throw on a tee, we really don't have time for one of your tantrums." "Naw" he replied casually, beginning to dial up someone. "No, Zayn, hang up the damn phone, we ha-" "Hey Ed!"- I was cut off by Zayn, who apparently thought that he could stall longer in doing so. Damn, he was right. "Zayn!" I whisper yelled practically seething at this point. "Hold on Ed... You're still here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me and looking at the watch that wasn't on his wrist, "Geez Li, you're gonna be late! I thought you were Mr. Punctual..." Mentally cursing, I realized that he was, once again, right. Fuck. "Fine Zayn, you win, we're leaving. Don't think you're off the hook though, you're in huge trouble!" I grumbled, jogging back downstairs to the other three. "Come on" I called, speed-walking out the door, "Zany's not coming. I'll deal with him after." The others looked confused, but agreed nonetheless. It took about two hours for the doctor to get through all of our rather thorough appointments. Dr. Cowell was nice enough though and, after I explained the situation, he agreed to let us come back in a few hours with Zayn. That would give me enough time to deal with him before I had to drag him back here. I wasn't planning on going particularly hard on him, as it probably wouldn't be the best idea to have the doctor see him bruised, though he seemed pretty old and was probably used to the whole spanking thing. When Ni finally walked out, we all stood up and thanked the man. Which, let me tell you, is pretty awkward considering some of the procedures he had just preformed on us. Yeah, uh, excuse me sir, just wanted to thank you for sticking your finger up my ass! Obviously thats now how it went but you get my point... Eventually we all left, finding our car in the private parking and driving home, ready to deal with our rebellious member.

Zayn's POV- It's been a few hours and our appointment slot is up, so I thought I was safe. I knew that Liam was gonna come home soon and I would be facing his wrath, though a spanking was worth avoiding the doctors. No, I'm not scared of doctors- I actually don't mind needles and blood- I just hate people touching and examining me like that. Its awkward and uncomfortable and unnecessary. I'm not sick, and getting a 'check-up' wont necessarily prevent it from happening in the future. Looking out my window, I saw our car pull up, Liam immediately getting out and heading towards the house. Shit, he's mad. There were a few brief moments of silence, before I heard loud footsteps pounding up the stairs. Sure enough, Liam was soon standing in my doorway, a look of annoyance plastered to his face. Well at least he's not too mad anymore. "Zayn, what the hell?! You made us all late and missed your appointment!" he lectured sternly, looking me dead in the eyes. "I never told you to wait for me, you could have just left without trying to drag me there.' I sassed, immediately regretting it when I saw his expression harden. "Zayn, just go stand in the corner, I need to calm down." he sighed, sitting down on my bed as I reluctantly complied. I awkwardly stood in the corner, like a naughty little schoolboy, for about fifteen minutes, before Liam finally called me over to him. it felt like the first time I had ever been spanked by him: awkward and embarrassing. if I wasn't under strict orders from my mum to comply, along with the other three lads, I wouldn't have let it continue, but I was, and I did. "Sweats down, then over." he ordered, guiding me between his legs. I grumbled a little while I pulled down my pants, knowing from experience that everything would be a lot less painful with them on. "Keep moaning and groaning and your boxers can come off too." he warned sternly, making me shut up immediately. "Sorry." I murmured quietly, yanking them the rest of the way down. "S'kay bud, just bend over for me." he consoled, his wording making the whole thing ten times more uncomfortable. I did as told, leaving my boxer-clad bum up in the air, just waiting to be punished. After a few minutes, he began, his hand slapping down hard on my poor bottom. I tried to stay quiet, knowing that I was acting like a child earlier and probably deserved this, but after about twenty I started to become more vocal. "Ow!" I yelped at a particularly harsh slap, wriggling around in an attempt to ease the sting, "Sorry Li! I didn't mean to be an a-ass!" I began to cry as the burn started growing. "I know bud, hush, almost done." he soothed, momentarily stopping, before shifting me forward more. Greeaaattttt, my favorite part... I braced myself for the next hit but, instead, felt cool air hit my flaming bum. Shit, not bare! He may have just been using his hand but, damn, he was strong! Must be all of those personal training sessions because the guy looks like a freaking lumberjack now. I should really start going to those... "Just twenty." he whispered, bringing me out of my thoughts as he rubbed my lowerback, comforting me, but purposley not relievering the all-too-present sting from my bum. I nodded slowly, knowing that my crying would soon turn to miserable sobbing. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. "I'm sorry Li!" i cried, his hand practically searing my bare bum. Ignoring me, he continued, aiming the next five at my upper thighs. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. By now I was writhing around desperatley, trying to throw off his aim. Liam must have pitied me because, instead of reprimanding me for moving around too much, he just wrapped an arm around my waist, silently locking me in place. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK. Liam let me cry for a few minutes over his lap, eventually pulling me up for a cuddle. He hugged me for about fifteen minutes while I calmed down, patiently rubbing my back as i soaked his shirt with tears. "Sorry Li-Li" I mumbled, snuggling even closer to him, "thanks for not bruising me." He chuckled quietly, running a hand through my hair. "Now we wouldnt want the doctor to get the wrong idea, huh? Your red bum is gonna give me enough explaining to do!" My eyes widened as I pried myself from his grip, struggling to stand back up. "What!? But, but our time is up! I'm not going like this!" I yelled, freaking out. "Dr.Cowell agreed to let us come back in a few hours for your appointment. You're lucky; if he had rufused, management would have killed you! Besides, you wouldn't have to go in with a bright red bottom if you had listened the first time." Liam informed me, standing up to look indtimidating. Mission accomplished Liam, mission accomplished. "Go shower, wash good, and be ready to go in half an hour. If you hurry, I'll rub some cream on your bum when you get out, just call me up." he said softly, sounding a bit guilty for the upcoming embarassment I was to face. After I was clean, I got dressed, then called Liam up to, you know, help relieve the burn he had left. If I thought getting spanked by him was awkward, I almost died when he started rubbing cream on my bare bottom. After he was done, I sat up, beginning to cry again. "Ready?" he asked, pocketing the little white tube. "No!' I yelled, flushing in anticipation, "No, please don't make me go like this Li! I'm not going! You can't make me!" "Oh yes you are young man! I don't care if I have to go right in there with you, you're going and you'll cooperate for the doctor. In fact, I think thats just what I will do. You've caused this man enough trouble." he scolded. "WHAT!? Thats worse!" I screamed, quickly backing away from him. Liam grabbed my wrist, pulling me back as he landed ten hard swats to my already hurting bum. "Young man, I suggest you stop this tantrum right now, suck it up, and take what you've earned, before you find yourself back over my lap, where I WILL bruise your bottom' he fumed. Realizing that he was one hundred percent serious, I nodded, adverting my gaze to the floor. "Yes sir." I mumbled, hoping that he would change his mind about going in the room with me, though I had low expectations. Upon hearing those words, a symbol of obediance, Liam pulled me back into his arms, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear. After a few minutes, he pulled back, making me whine at the loss of comfort and warmth. "Come on love, dont wanna be late. He's doing us a favor here." "Okay." I sighed, reluctantly following him out of my room.

*At the doctors office*

"Well hello there Zayn. Nice to finally meet you!" the doctor joked, shaking hands with me, "I'm Dr. Cowell." He seemed nice enough, though his tough exterior made me a little nervous. What the fuck was this guy doing as a doctor?! He seems more like an American football player or something! "Hi" I replied,offering him a small smile, "I'm sorry about this morning. Thanks for fitting me in." He offered me a reassuring smile, before turning to Liam. "Alright, we'll be heading back now, this should only take a half hour or so." he told him, patting his back kindly. Phew, maybe Liam forgot about what he said earlier, or at least he was letting it go. "Actually, if you dont mind, I'd like to go in with Zayn. He put up quite a fight earlier and I want to make sure he behaves for you." Liam said, putting down any previous hopes I had about the subject. "Yes, of course. As long as Zayn here agrees." the doctor replied, looking to me for confirmation. I noticed Liam's glare as he patted my bum in warning, making it clear exactly what my answer should be, and what would happen if it wasn't that. "Er, no, thats fine." I mumbled, blushing once I realized that not only was the doctor going to see my chatised bottom, but Liam was too; just because he was the one who gave it to me, doesn't make it any less embarrassing letting him see his handywork once again. I gulped as the doctor led us down the long hallway into one of the rooms, pulling out a chair for Liam and instructing me to sit on the table. I hissed a little when I did so, an action that the doctor was oblivious to, but didn't go unnoticed by Liam. "Okay zayn, i'm just going to ask you a few questions. Please answer to the best of your ability." Dr. Cowell said, proceeding to ask me a series of questions. i blushed a little when he asked me about my bowel habits and sex life, though it wasnt nearly as bad as I thought it would be. That is, until he began the actual examination. At first he just had me remove my shirt so that he could check my breathing and pulse, but it eventually progressed. First he's hitting my knees and checking my eyes and ears, then *BAM*, suddenly he's handing me a robe and instructing me to undress. "Okay, just a few things left. I need you to go behind that partition and undress for me, alright?" he asked, once again acting as if I had any control over the situation. Which, might I remind you, I didn't. I groaned but, with one stern look from Liam, did as told, being full aware of how thin and see-through the little paper wall was. When I was finally done, I stepped back out, being extremley greatful that he gave me a full robe, not one of the ones without a back. "Just hop back up on the table for me Zayn, but don't sit all the way back. I'm going to do a testicular exam next." My eyes widened as he began to tug my gown up, which was actually quite an ordeal, considering I was sitting on it. "Zayn." Liam warned softly, though there was still a slight edge to his voice, "Cooperate please." I groaned, flushing red as I lifted my bum, allowing Dr. Cowell to the the gown up, where he asked me to hold it above my lap. I did so, now fully aware of all the eyes in the room, watching me. Liam adverted his gaze to give me a tiny vestige of modesty, though he kept glancing up every now and then to make sure i was behaving and listening to the doctor. So there I was, sitting practically naked on a table, having some dude I just met examing my junk. Yippe. Dr. Cowell, you know, did his job, before cupping my balls and asking me to cough a few times. Soon enough, it was over nd I was allowed to drop the gown again. "Okay, you seem perfectly healthy Zayn, we just have the rectal exam left and then you can leave." he encouraged me, probably noticing my bright red face.I mean, it wasn't easy to miss. He's about to see a simmilar color somewhere else. When I hesitated, he offered me another small smile, patting my shoulder as he said, "Love, there is absolutley no need to be embarrassed. This is my job, it's nothing new to me." At this, I flushed more because I knew that the exam was nothing new to him, but the state of my rear probably was. Liam, noticing my troubled expression, filled the man in on my predicament. "He's just embarrassed because I spanked him earlier for blowing off the first appointment" he explained, wlaking over to join me by the table, "he doesn't want you to see his red bum." The doctor chuckled a little, patting my shoulder once again, "You have nothing to worry about bud, I have a son and, believe it or not, a red bottom is nothing new to me." I nodded my head awkwardly, not liking all of the attention my bum and I were suddenly getting. "So" the doctor began, breaking the short moment of silence, "can you just bend over the end of the table for me?" "He sure can." Liam answered for me, giving me a little push in the right direction. I did as told, burrying my face in my arms as Liam returned to his seat. God I hope he wasn't watching. The doctor proceeded to lift up the gown, rubbing my back gently when he caught sight of the flaming skin. "He gotcha good, didn't he?" Dr. Cowell asked sympathetically, prompting a quiet chuckle from Liam. I heard him snap on pair of latex gloves, before feeling him deftly spread my cheeks. I hissed slightly in pain, making him appologize and lighten his touch. "I'm gonna feel around a bit; my finger might be a little cold." he warned. Moments later, his freezing finger began circling my hole, making me draw in a breath. After a minute of that, he began insertihng and withdrawing it, stretching me out before he finally inserted it all the way. "Just checking for any abbrasions, tumors, or abnormalities." he explained, moving his finger around to "feel my rectal walls". Damn this was mortifying.He finally finished the exam, letting me get dressed gaain before he led us back to the lobby. "Alright Zayn, you're perfectly healthy. I'll fax your report to Modest. Good luck on tour and have a nice day!" Dr. Cowell smiled, shaking both Liam's and my hands. "Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly, still feeling humiliated about earliers events. With that, Liam and I left, heading back home to the boys. "I'm proud of you bud" Liam spoke up, after a silent ride home, "I know you hate doctors and the whole 'touching' part, but you did well." At that, I blushed even more, feeling completley mortified to even be talking to Liam, who had seen quite a bit more of me than I would have liked today. "Oh for gods sake Zayn, I wasn't watching, you don't have to be embarrassed. Trust me, I see enough of your bum when you get in touble, I have no desire to see it more!" Liam laughed, patting my thigh gently before getting out of the car. Well great, that made me feel a hell of a lot better..

***UNEDITED***


End file.
